Connected Souls (Yukine Love story)
by Cookiesareyum
Summary: On this earth walks Kaoru, a an accidental Child never meant to be born, but her Mr-I'm-a-god-but-nobody-knows-me made it happen and for the majority of her life, never bothered to meet, or even look at Yatos Shinki for troubled reasons. But what happens when she's left with no choice, and is forced to be babysat by the person she hates the most, Yukine?


Yukine P.o.v

"YATOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiyori yelled, along with sounds of furniture breaking and the sounds of Yatos bones crushing.

"Hiyori I'm sorry!"

After finishing with the dish that I was holding in my hands, I took off the rubber gloves that I was wearing and rushed into the room that they were in.

"What's going on?!" I asked them angrily as I saw Hiyori attempting to break Yatos arm off with slight tears of frustration in her eyes.

"You…I've just barely spent enough time in college and yet you just HAD to ruin it all for me!"

Yato looks back, frowning in pain."Hiyori…I didn't mean it…I didn't even know it was possible I swear."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY."

The sounds of Yatos screams and bones breaking continues.

"So wait, what exactly is going on?" I asked.

Hiyori and Yato both stay quiet as her mouth something and my face widened in shock, watching as her mouth moves.

_"I'm…Pregnant."_

**11 years later:**

Yato called for my name and instinctively, I became two swords held by each palm of his hand as he swiped the Ayakashi in one go with a confidential smirk on his face.

"It's good to know that I haven't gotten rusty over the years."

Not sure whether to agree of Disagree, I simply went back into my human form quietly, while ignoring him and walking back home.

He turns around, realizing that I was leaving him behind. "A-Ah Yukine! Wait for me!"

I continued to walk away from him until he finally caught up with me and pat me on the shoulder. I looked back, expecting to see his same stupid expression again, but was instead greeted by a rather serious face.

"What is it…?" I asked him.

"Yukine. Please Help me with something ne? Just listen for a bit."

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, as soon as he finished I immediately backed away. "NO WAY! You're her DAD, can't you look after her yourself?!"

"EHHHHHH But My little Kaoru-chan is going to be all alonnnneee~"

"Tch. Not gonna happen. Look after her yourself, you one hell of a useless father."

"(dumbfounded) But I can't…I've got…(winks with tongue sticking out) GOD-LIKE ERRANDS TO DO."

"LIAR. I'vee been your Shinki for Years and have never heard of such a thing! Anyways can't Hiyori take care of her?!"

"She's coming with me~ (sighs) It can't be helped…She keeps insisting on helping."

"(walks away) Whatever. I'm not listening."

*several minutes later*

I exhaled loudly as I relaxed in the bathtub with steaming hot water surrounding my bare body, with my hands behind my back.

Kaoru-chan eh… I don't see that kid often since I mostly hang out at Kofukus place a lot to work and only ever see Yato for a job. That guy praises his kid a lot though.

Something moved out of the water I was bathing in and I flinched back.

Dripped in water, he stared at me. "Please Yukine."

"GET OUT YOU F***ING PERVERT." I yelled before kicking him out the window, where he hit a tree and splattered to the ground as he feel through a bush.

Out of the bush, he peeped up. "It's not that difficult Yukine. Kaorus a good kid."

"(glares)"

"…"

"…Tch. Fine! If I babysit her just this once then will you stop bothering me from now on?"

"(sarks in eyes with thumbs up) Yep!"

I highly doubt he's going to keep his promise but at least now he won't bother me anymore that bastard.

**The Next day:**

In front of their house, I knocked and Hiyori opened the door. "Yukine! Thank-you for all your trouble."

"It's no problem." I said, yawning as it was still quite early in the morning.

"So where is she?"

Hiyori turned around. "Kaoru! Come on out! Yukine's here!"

Small, hesitant steps came down the stairs as I took note of her elementary student uniform. She seemed to be quite a serious kid considering she's related to that thing (Yato) and Hiyori.

"Yukine, you've met Kaoru before right? Take care of her okay?"

"Hiyori are you ready yet?"

"Hai! Bye Yukine!" Hiyori said before pushing me inside of her house. "Make yourself at home!"

"Yukine I'll be knowing if you get any nasty thoughts about Kaoru-chan so you better watch it!"

"She's just a kid you sick freak!" I yelled before the door shutted behind me.

She looked down and sweat dripped down my cheek as she stared at me intensely with the same coloured eyes that Hiyori has, combined with Yatos hair.

I looked away nervously. She lives with Yato and Hiyori so she's probably a spoiled brat. Lucky kid, being able to be born in this luxury.

"So…I'll be taking care of you for today okay? Just bear with me."

"Hai Yukine-kun." She said as the colour of her eyes suddenly darkened and I flinched.

What's with this spine chilling feeling I'm getting from her? Damn this kid's got weird vibes.

"Yeah so that's it. How much were you informed on this?"

"Since Yesterday, Yukine-kun."

"You don't have to be so formal."

"But you're like a stranger to me."

"…"

I looked away gloomily while twitching. Why do I get the feeling she doesn't like me? I suddenly felt a hand on my chest and I looked down, blushing slightly.

"Are you a dead person, Yukine-kun?"

"Yes I am." I replied nervously. Just how exposed…Is she to Yatos world?

"I see. So you can't be my brother then."

"PFFFTT! Me? Related to that that thing? No wa-"

"(dark glare) You just now…What were you calling my papa?"

Cold sweat covered my body as I saw the pupils in her round eyes completely dilated.

"Sorry. I won't call him that in front of you from now on…"

She stayed silent and headed off to one of the rooms.

Curious, I looked around for a bit, for a guy that used to be homeless, this house was quite an achievement.

I headed upstairs for a bit and one of the rooms was left slightly open. 'No…I shouldn't be nosy.' I said to myself. But for some reason, the book that was left open in there caught my eye and I got curious. Really curious.

Judging by the plush toys and dolls surrounding the place, I knew that the room was Kaorus. I walked inside quietly after checking that she wasn't around and took a quick glance at her book. I don't usually like to snoop around in people's privacy, but for some reason I was super anxious about this.

My eyes widened in shock as I read the most recent entry page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Mum just told me that Yukine-kun was babysitting me yesterday. I absolutely ha_

The diary entry was unfinished, and I felt a small hand grab onto my arm tightly. I looked down to see her glaring at me.

"It isn't good to look at peoples Diaries…Yukine-kun."


End file.
